


Babe, I Love You But You're Gonna Fail (maybe)

by sunlilith



Series: Sunshine Boyfriend: Hinata Shouyou [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bunch of endearments used, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby, Cute college boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Sexual Content, Little Tangerine, M/M, Studying, Stupid used as endearment, Sunshine - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing, kurohina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: Kuroo gently cups the little tangerine's face in his hands."Baby, look at me. You are the sun of my life. My only star.  You are my little tangerine... Test results doesn't define you."Shouyou hisses 'this is college that last line is a lie and we both know it'OrKuroo teaches his cute boyfriend but they mostly just flirted and kissed the whole time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Sunshine Boyfriend: Hinata Shouyou [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019077
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	Babe, I Love You But You're Gonna Fail (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Kurohina 😊 This ship needs more love!
> 
> Kuroo calling Hinata Chibi-chan??? 
> 
> SIGN ME THE FUCK UP

Chemistry major and resident ~~nerd~~ hunk Kuroo Tetsurou has been dating Sports Science Major and resident sunshine Hinata Shouyou for a few years now.

_Surprisingly cute match!_

So there's no surprise when Kuroo wakes up to Shouyou in his dorm room on his free day.

He watches as the little sunshine flits in his room and organize his stuff all the while wearing his old high school jersey.

_Red and black really looks good on him, huh_

The jersey is way too big on him, his shoulder peaking from it and long enough to reach his smooth milky thighs.

_Is he wearing underwear? Should I peek-_

_Okay pull yourself together Tetsurou stop being a pervert._

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he greets his little tangerine with a back hug and a kiss.

"Good morning, baby. You're really early."

"Good morning, Tetsu" Shouyou wraps his arms around his tall boyfriend and buries himself in the taller's chest. 

Shouyou's not really sure if he should ask Kuroo for help. While he knows his boyfriend will gladly help him ~~and tease him~~ he really doesn't like to bother him with this.Teaching him will take hours.

_The whole day? Gone! Probably the night too!_

_He can't drag his boyfriend into that!_

Kuroo looks at his boyfriend, who looks cute deep in thought, scrunching his eyebrows and with a little pout. He decided to pull him from his misery and ask

"what's going on, babe?" he whispers in his baby's ear. 

"um... nothing" his little tangerine quips and looks at him with innocent eyes. He gives him a sweet but shaky smile before he turns and takes out the breakfast he brought with him.

Kuroo does not believe that for a second so he purposefully strides to Shouyou and corners him to the table. His little tangerine looks alarmed for a second then blushes like he knew he would. The little tangerine tried to look at anything but his smirking boyfriend.

His little tangerine only gets shy at a handful of circumstances. It either involves something about studying, bedroom stuff, or his pre-match jitters.

It could be any but since exam week is coming up it's safe to place his bet on the studying part.

"chibi-chan... " while he already has an idea that doesn't mean he'll pass on the chance to tease his baby.

He breathes on the smaller ones ear and skims his large hands at his sides.

Shouyou whimpers and decided to spill.

_god I'm whipped_

"Well... exams are coming and you know" Shouyou's volume really decreases when he's cornered like this. _fucking adorable_

"know what?" again it's really fun to tease him.

"Please don't make me beg" the younger one raises both hands to cover his face because of embarassment.

"You love it when i make you be-" Shouyou covers his mouth before he can say stuff that will derail his possible study time and a chance at passing his test.

He's already embarassed! He cant be both embarassed and horny!

Well... he can but not right now!

* * *

"Tetsuuu... " Shouyou smiles sheepishly and looks up at Kuroo with wide doe eyes. He feels really bad. They have been at it for hours and while his boyfriend has been nice and pleasant ~~aside from the teasing~~ he knows he's tired too. 

"Chibi-chan..." his tutor/annoying boyfriend sing songs with his teasing face. That scrunched up face with squinted eyes and too wide smile.

Shouyou wanted to lovingly slap it off of his handsome face. Normally he would but he's been really patient at teaching him and the least he could do is not do that.

He holds his boyfriend's face in his small palms and kisses that smile away.

"I don't get it and I'm really.. really.. trying but it's so hard. Do you take trophy boyfriend applications?"

Kuroo pulls back and laughs that hyena laugh of his. How is he still so handsome looking like that? 

"No need to apply. You're already hired"

* * *

Kuroo thinks that it's really cute that his little tangerine is trying but Shouyou has started tearing up and is now sniffling on his lap.

He cuddles his boyfriend and tries to soothe him as best as he could. He hums and rubs the younger's back. 

After a while he decides that it's time to go to bed. Maybe sleeping will help, after all a tired brain can't function properly.

He starts carrying his boyfriend to his bed so they can rest for the night and wraps him in his fluffy blanket and gave him kisses. It did turn to a slow make out session a few minutes in but no one's complaining. 

Kuroo pulls back and gently puts the little tangerine's face in his hands.

"Baby, look at me. You are the sun of my life. My only star. You are my little tangerine. Test results doesn't define you."

Shouyou hisses _''this is college that last line is a lie and we both know it"_

Kuroo ignores that and caresses Shouyou's smooth pale cheeks 

"With that said I love you so... so much."

_**"Oh god I'm totally gonna fail aren't I?!"** _

Kuroo closes his eyes and sighs a tiny **_maybe_**

  
The little tangerine kinda cries again and he did feel really guilty so he embraces him tightly and gave him a lot of kisses again.

"would it make you feel better to know that good grades aren't required for little trophy husbands?"

Shouyou huffs and hits him in the shoulder. He did give him a watery smile though so that's a good sign. 

* * *

It's been 3 days since the ~~crying~~ study session and they even went to a temple to pray the day before the dreaded exam.

So when Shouyou shows up at his dorm while he was lounging in his room studying for fun * ** _can't relate_** * and rips his dorm room open.

He'd worry about the door hinges later but for now he'll wonder what got his chibi-chan so happy. So happy that he looks as bright as the sun right now.

_His mini sun_

Shouyou runs up to him holds up a paper in his face, so close he had to lean back and squint at its contents. He scans the paper and sees at the top of the paper a **B-** in bold red.

Shouyou doesn't give him time to double check what he saw because he throws the paper behind him and leaps in his arms. The chair creaks at the sudden added weight but he'll worry about that later too.

Kuroo, of course, envelops the little tangerine and kisses him enthusiastically.

"While I'm really happy about these developments, the test results and you in my arms presumably to say thank you..." he punctuates his statement by bringing his hands down to his boyfriends butt. He may have added a squeeze too for good measure.

"...I'm pretty sure you shouldn't throw that"

"Yeah, you're right I'm gonna frame that and it'll hang on the headboard of our future bed. Should I pick it up then?" the little tangerine smirks at him.

_the little shit_

Kuroo abruptly stands up and secures Shouyou's legs around his waist.

"Hell no it's thank you time chibi-chan" he smirks and carefully throws Shouyou to his bed.

* * *

Kuroo carefully pulls out of Shouyou and rolls himself to the side. He leans back to the bed dragging Shouyou in his arms looking all flushed and content.

They really got carried away. He's so fucking proud of Shouyou for getting a good grade, though the little tangerine did admit at some point in their lovemaking that he only passed cause he's really lucky at true or false questions.

Whatever he's still proud of his baby.

"See my Chibi-chan... you're not stupid. You did really well B- is something"

Shouyou squirms from his embrace and gets on top of Kuroo. The older male pouts a little but settles when Shouyou leans forward on the older's chest and tilts his head on his folded arms.

_this adorable and sexy little..._

"No, Tetsu listen. I'm really stupid, _not at volleyball tho mind you._

You should know that by now with how much stupid stuff I do. On my own, with my friends, with your friends, with Bokuto-san... I can even get Kenma to do stuff sometimes." he looks so proud of himself 

Then Shouyou leans back to cackle "and with you! Oh i love doing stupid stuff with you."

_still adorable and sexy_

After he calms down from he's cackling he leans in again. This time much closer to Kuroo's face and drawls, "Remember that time when we went to an onsen and we did it on the hot waters and it was so good that I passed out? Stupid "

_shit_

Of course he remembers, he'll never forget that. That was really hot in literally in all sense of the word. Should they go for another onsen trip soon or atleast another round?

"uh stupidly hot" Kuroo looks offended but Shouyou snorts and gives him a peck on the lips. 

"and stupidly worth it too. The point is I do a lot of stupid shit I don't even know how I'm alive right now... but I'll take it!" his little tangerine giggles and kisses him lovingly.

"Being stupid and doing stupid shit are different thi-"

"...as long as i'm with you" _this adorable and sexy little shit will definitely kill him._

"so... thank you I look forward to our next study ~~crying~~ session. I love you, Tetsu"

Kuroo grabs Shouyou's face and gently squeezed it making the younger's lips pucker. 

"I love you more, Shou. My adorable _*kiss*_ sexy _*kiss*_ little _*kiss*_ stupid _*kiss*_ tangerine." 

Yeah, they went for a few more rounds after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always make Shouyou cute cry? 
> 
> I love it when he's a baby (○ﾟεﾟ○)


End file.
